


Диада

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Моменты из общего прошлого.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 2





	Диада

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Диада  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1236 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Плэгас/Дарт Сидиус  
>  **Категория:** джен, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ситский флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** настоящее время, первое лицо, канонная смерть персонажа, автор вдохновлялся не беоном, а Воспоминаниями Савинкова о Каляеве (приобщиться к [прекрасному](https://viewer.rusneb.ru/ru/000199_000009_003738696?page=9))  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Моменты из общего прошлого.  
>  **Примечание:** английская вукипедия (ссылаясь на новеллизацию девятого эпизода) сообщает нам, что Плэгас хотел создать диаду с Сидиусом, но не преуспел. Автор не согласен и продолжает считать, что диад нет, и Палпатин их сам придумал.  
> Также автор пытается немного пофиксить для себя события романа «Дарт Мол: Взаперти».  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Диада"

65 ДБЯ, Набу

Он сидит за столом, перед ним блюдо со свежими фруктами. Он берёт двумя пальцами грушу, режет её пополам, выковыривает острой вилкой косточки, обмакивает фрукт сначала в белый крем, потом, стараясь не уронить ни капли крема, в горячий шоколад, потом в сироп. Достаёт и заглатывает, почти не жуя. Смотрит, словно намекая, что это могла бы быть и не груша.

Он поссорился с отцом и сейчас заедает обиду, пытаясь доказать, что он чего-то стоит. Он улыбается:

— Забудьте о груше, думайте обо мне.

64 ДБЯ, Чандрила

— Вы должны мне помочь! — говорит он. — Посоветуйте, что мне делать! Скажите, как бы вы поступили на моём месте!

Он смотрит с надеждой, хотя на самом деле он уже всё для себя решил. Его не надо ни к чему подталкивать. Ему даже не нужно разрешение. Ему нужен соучастник. Кто-то, кто разделил бы с ним ответственность, если что-то пойдёт не по его плану.

62 ДБЯ, Релус

Он чуть не плачет, ему больно, но он не говорит об этом, он говорит:

— Я понимаю, что это необходимо, но, пожалуйста, не режьте лицо и ладони. Мне никто не даст отпуск на месяц, чтобы залечить эти раны, и я не знаю, как можно объяснить их присутствие, не вызывая подозрений.

Он или забывает, или намеренно выпускает из виду то, что в галактике существует бакта, и на лечение уйдёт максимум дня два. Но песни о наследном принце Релуса наносят на тело не для того, чтобы их сводить, а для того, чтобы они остались, привлекая к их обладателю тёмную сторону Силы. Местные жители считали это своеобразным проклятием. На самом деле это был лучший из возможных оберегов, но народ Релуса не понимал тёмную сторону Силы.

61 ДБЯ, Дагоба

Он выходит из пещеры, отряхивая паутину с тёмных рукавов:

— Там ничего не было. — На губах появляется улыбка, и он говорит: — Я ничего не боюсь.

Он слишком самоуверен, чтобы понять, что его пугает сама пустота.

60 ДБЯ, Малый Чоммелль

Он сидит в космопорту на старой скамье с потрёпанной обивкой. Скамья высокая, его ноги не достают до пола, и он медленно покачивает правой ногой.

На нём лёгкая летняя накидка. Ему идёт, и он это прекрасно знает.

Если взять его за руку, он удивится. Если снять с его плеч накидку, он не будет против. Но сейчас он не видит и не чувствует в Силе чужое присутствие. И это хорошо. У него тут свои дела, и будет лучше, если ничто не будет его отвлекать.

59 ДБЯ, Абраксин

Он стоит в болоте, мокрый и злой: волосы прилипли ко лбу, из-под рубашки проступают два слоя нижних сорочек.

Хочется взять его на руки, обнять, согреть, успокоить, вытащить лягушку из волос.

Но это не то, что ему сейчас нужно. Сейчас тёмная сторона питает его. Это был его просчёт, и он должен сам справиться с последствиями. Они несерьёзные. Ничего такого, что не зажило бы за пару недель. Они скорее унизительные.

54 ДБЯ, Корусант

— Учитель, что для вас важнее? Чтобы мы правили или мы вдвоём вечно?

На такой вопрос трудно ответить. И он раздражён отсутствием ответа.

— Если бы можно было улететь в какое-нибудь зататуинье и жить там вечно, вы бы согласились?

Это глупо. Десять лет назад он сам бы не согласился на такое, а теперь он почти предлагает. Он удобнее устраивается на коленях, откидывает голову так, что волосы щекочут щёку, и шепчет на ухо:

— Не переживайте, вы бы мне не надоели. Возможно, править — это не моя мечта. Возможно, это вы вложили эту цель в мою голову, но вы так ничего и не попросили взамен.

Он молчит несколько минут, а потом продолжает:

— Вы можете позволить себе делать подобные подарки, но я не могу их принять. Я никогда не смогу с вами за это расплатиться. Да, вам это не надо, но я буду чувствовать, что должен, поэтому просите. Всё, что угодно.

52 ДБЯ, Муунилинст

Он сидит рядом, положив руку на дыхательный аппарат. Через транспаристил чувствуется её тепло.

— Вы ведь не спите не потому, что не хотите, — его глаза блестят, — вы хотите, я знаю. Вы не можете. Вы сейчас дышете не за счёт неё, — он тянет вторую руку к дыхательной маске и расстёгивает её. — Вам необязательно постоянно жить на силе воли и тёмной стороны. Вы можете заказать себе клона, вы же изучали переселение душ, я знаю, я видел ваши записки с моими портретами, — он сбивается и отводит взгляд. — Почему вы ставите ваши новые исследования выше своей жизни и здоровья? Что такого важного в создании новой жизни, чтобы ради него пренебрегать той жизнью, которая у вас есть?

Не получив ответа, он встаёт. Растерянно кладёт маску на тумбочку, берёт с неё шприц, вертит в руках, тоже кладёт и выходит из лаборатории

36 ДБЯ, Тайник

Он лежит. При свете луны кажется, что его волосы блестят серебром.

— Учитель, знаете, мы с вами диада в Силе. — И, словно уловив недоверие, добавляет: — Я это не только что придумал, а ещё вчера.

Приподнимается на локте, заглядывает в глаза и спрашивает:

— Вы же хотите, чтобы мы были диадой?

Он садится, расправляя рыжие локоны, любуется собой, просит:

— Расчешите меня. — Тут же добавляет: — Не так, без Силы. Я вам доверяю.

Говорит «Будьте нежны», будто бывает по-другому.

35 ДБЯ, Тайник

Он не терпит недостатка внимания. Он ходит среди клеток с химерами, критически их осматривая.

— В этой жизни меня всегда любили за что-то: за то, что я изображал хорошего сына, за то, что хорошо учился, за то, что угощал приятелей выпивкой. Я надеялся, что вы станете приятным исключением. Похоже, зря. Вы вообще не понимаете концепции любви.

33 ДБЯ, Корусант

Он выходит из душа в тонком шёлковом халате.

Он пытается закрываться. Он надеется, что никто не узнает. Это подло — использовать ученика чтобы уничтожить учителя. Но его сила именно в этом, в хитрости и подлости.

Возможно, надо дать ему шанс. Не мешать. Просто наблюдать.

Возможно, он откажется от своей затеи. А если нет? Что ж, значит, что-то пошло не так очень давно…

33 ДБЯ, Муунилинст

Он кажется удивлённым. И немного обрадованным. Даже удовлетворённым, словно это не он отправлял Мола в Улей 7 за атомной бомбой.

Возможно, с самого начала его целью было не убийство учителя. Возможно, это была ревность к тому, что было дорого Плэгасу, тому, что казалось Сидиусу дороже, чем он. Тогда оставалось только радоваться, что для вымещения своих чувств Сидиус выбрал Тайник, а не Абору.

32 ДБЯ, Корусант

Он вновь обижается. Ему кажется, что его гениальность и красноречие не оценили.

На самом деле он просто устал. Ему надо отдохнуть. Лечь и закрыть глаза. Он может повторить свою речь ещё сотню раз, но это не сделает её лучше.

Ему тяжело. Сейчас он уже не понимает, что хорошо, а что плохо, не видит разницы.

Он говорит, впав в нездоровый азарт, пытается превзойти самого себя, прыгнуть выше головы. Но с каждой новой попыткой у него выходит всё хуже и хуже.

Это не делает его плохим человеком или неспособным учеником. Это не делает его недостойным и слабым. Ему надо ненадолго отключиться от реальности и дать себе немного времени. Всем живым существам нужен сон. Даже пожилым ситхам.

Но он…

Плотина прорывается. И без дара предвидения можно было понять, что рано или поздно это случится.

Он всегда был импульсивным, и он ни на секунду не изменяет себе. Его молнии слабые. Молнии человека, который ещё ни разу не попадал под их воздействие.

Колючие молнии, колючие слова, полные обиды. Словно Силой можно заставить слушать.

В какой-то момент что-то пошло не так.

Он всё неправильно понял. Но объяснять ему это сейчас нет ни времени, ни сил. И это в любом случае бессмысленно. Он всё равно не поверит.

Колючие молнии проникают под кожу…

Не хочется, чтобы всё закончилось так. Но если ему так будет легче…


End file.
